


Naked and unarmed.

by bluesmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Conversations, Horcruxes, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Prison, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: The 28th dicember 1997 Ronald Weasley lied saying that he had destroyed the Salazar Slytherin's Locket. He kept the horcrux with him, learning how to control its power, trying to ignore the evil whispers. It became part of him. He adapted to it and it adapted to him.Then the 26th march 1998 the Golden Trio was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor by Snatcher. While he was torturing them, Lucius Malfoy found and took the Locket.Then all succeded too fast. Dobby came to rescue them before they can do anything. Their only chance to take back the Salazar Slytherin's Locket was gone.Harry Potter knew they were screwed without that horcrux. He spent three days and two nights thinking to a solution.Then he realized and did the only thing he wouldn't want to do but the only possible. He kidnapped Draco Malfoy to use him as leverage.





	Naked and unarmed.

**_30th March, day one._ **

Draco Malfoy woke up in a room he never saw. He was alone and chained to the bed where he was laying.

The last thing he remembered was a blinding light and a deafening noise, then nothing. His head was hurting like hell and his eyes were burning. He was not afraid. Nothing would scared him. Not anymore. A squeal warned him that someone was entering in the room. Also in the outside was dark, like the inside, and so he didn't recognize who was, until that person spoke.

"You are awake."

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Nice try, Potter. If you kidnapped me for somethings you think I know, you are totally wrong."

"Lumos. Your father has something mine, I want it back."

"You want to use me as leverage, I understand. Good luck with that." after saying that, Draco Malfoy turned around laying on the bed.

"Look at me!"

"No."

"Look at me!"

"No."

"I said, look at me!" saying that, Harry grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn and to sit and slapped his cheek. The violent sound freezed Harry, who regretted immediatly his act. Draco's face, turned on the other side, slowly moved towards Harry and, at the same time, his hair slipped away from his eyes, like the pages of a book, revealing two water-well so blue and so deep that Harry feared to fell into them.

"Don't make me to do it again" Harry said taking a step back. He looked at him one more time, dwelling on the red handprint on his white skin, and then he walked out of the room.

 

**_31st March, day two._ **

"Where I am?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes, it is."

"You are in the middle of nowhere. No one can find you, here."

"Except you."

"Except me, of course."

"So, no one knows I am here?"

"Some people know. No one knows how to reach this place."

"You are the Secret Keeper of this place."

"Yes."

"If you die?"

"I won't."

"If you die, Potter?"

"I will leave instruction to find you."

"Will you leave me here to die, don't you?"

 

_**1st April, day three.** _

"I bring you food, Malfoy."

"Take it back, I'm not hungry." Draco was lying on the bed, he didn't even look at him.

"Are you trying to starve?"

"No, Potter. If I wanted to die, I will be now."

"Can you look at me, at least?"

"I don't want to see your damn face, Potter. I am here, stucked in this place, against my will, because you think you can use me as a bargaining chip with my father. Surprise, Potter! He doesn't give a shit about me! Now leave."

 

_**2nd April, day four.** _

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Potter?"

"Sorry. I can leave, if you want."

"You can do whatever you want. I am your prisoner."

"You are not a prisoner."

"Am I not? I am not your prisoner? Okay, I'm not your prisoner. Can I leave?"

"No."

"As it turns out, I'm your prisoner."

 

_**3rd April, day five.** _

"Can I heal your wrists? The chains hurted you."

"As you wish."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's too late."

 

**_4th April, day six._ **

That was the first day Harry didn't came to visit him. The silence was deafening. The only noises were his breath, the chains and the bed. Draco slept all day.

 

**_5th April, day seven._ **

Second day without Harry's visit. First day without food. Draco hoped water would have been enough, maybe for all the day. More he thought about it and more he became thirsty. He took only one little sip.

 

_**6th April, day eight.** _

It was almost sunrise when Harry arrived. He was covered with blood and his hands were shaking. He opened the door slower then he can and slipped against the wall, close to the bed. He falled asleep with the sound of Draco's regular breath.

 

_**7th April, day nine.** _

"Can we talk about why yesterday morning I found you sleeping here?"

"I didn't want so see anyone."

"Ah, I'm no one. Lovely."

"I tried, Malfoy. I tried. But you have to help me. Are you sure to not knowing anything about something your father took?"

"Did you see him yesterday?"

"Malfoy..."

"Answer me, Potter! Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"He was here? For me?"

"Can you please focus on my question?"

"He wasn't here for me."

"Malfoy..."

"He wasn't."

"No."

"Did he say anything?"

"We told him we had you and that we were willing to trade you with the Locket."

"And?"

"He said that win a war was more important than a human life."

"His son's life."

"Malfoy, maybe he has other plans..."

"Believe me, Potter. Of course he has other plans, but I am not included in them. Leave, Potter. Leave me alone."

"Malfoy, please."

"I don't know anything and I don't want tell you anything. Go away."

 

_**8th April, day ten.** _

It was almost midnight and was really cold. Draco was trying to give himself warmth without success. The slight blanket he had was not good enough. At some point, he heard the 'pop' of the Apparation.

"Are you awake?" said Harry entered.

"When you sleep all day, it's difficult to fall asleep the night."

"I brought you some heavy blankets. I noticed it is really cold tonight, and.."

"And?"

"And, nothing, I thought..."

"Thank you, Potter. You didn't have to."

"I did."

 

_**9th April, day eleven.** _

"Okay, Potter. I heard about something my father took from you when you was kidnapped by the Snatcher, but nothing more. I am out from what my father do. He didn't allow me to know anything. I was not worthy, for him. I did my research about what Horcrux was and I realize that what he took, was one of them and I understand why it is so important for you, for all of you, but I can't help you. I don't know if he already gave it to the Dark Lord to get in his good sides or he didn't to have a ace in the hole against him. I can't help, I'm sorry."

 

_**10th April, day twelve.** _

"Malfoy, why your father think you are not worthy?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"I don't want to tell you and you don't want to know, Potter. Believe me."

 

_**11th April, day thirteen.** _

"You didn't eat."

"I know, Potter."

"Food isn't good?"

"I am not hungry."

 

_**12th April, day fourteen.** _

"Malfoy..."

"What?"

"You have to eat something."

"No."

"Please, Malfoy."

"No. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to eat anything. Leave, please."

 

_**13th April, day fifteen.** _

Harry arrived at the crack of dawn, hoping that Draco had eaten. The idea of him, starved to death, generated a hole in his stomach and a knot in his throat. After entered, all he can see was blood, red and real.

After a second of loss, he saw him in a corner of the room with his eyes closed and his left arm covered of blood. Harry fast reached him and knelt in front of him.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Potter..."

"Oh God, Draco! Ferula, ferula! Epismento!"

On Draco's left arm, when before there was the Dark Mark, there was a long red bloody cut.

"Malfoy, how do you feel? Hey, Draco, look at me."

"I am a monster. I am a monster, Potter He ruined me, broke me. He did things... he tried to force me to do the same, but I can't. Do you understand? I can't! So he punished me, so many times."

"Who you are talking about?"

"My father! He is a monster, a demon, and I am like him. I am exactly like him and I can't live like this. I can't!"

"Hey, hey look at me, look at me. You are not a monster or a demon. You are not like him."

"Yes, yes I am."

"No, Draco. You are not a demon. Do you see this blood? It is your blood. Demons don't bleed. Draco, demons don't bleed."

 

_**14th April, day sixteen.** _

"Potter..."

"Don't talk if you don't want."

"I have to. I have to explain."

"As you want, Draco."

"My father used to be strict with me since I was young. No sign of affection, never an hug, never a "I love you". Nothing. Only punishment and blame. But it was okay like that. So many fathers are like him and it's okay. But this war, the Dark Lord's cameback, changed him, for the worse. We have five cell in our basement. You know, you have been there. You weren't our first prisoners. We had some mudblood, two of them were girls. Young girls. Maybe fourteen years old. My father told they needed a punishment for being what they were. He raped them, in front of their parents. In front of me. He wanted me do the same. But I can't. If I close my eyes, right now, i can still hear their screaming. I didn't do what I wanted so he punished me. I don't remember how many Cruciatus he thrown to me. I didn't want to be like him. I don't want to be like him. But I am. Like father, like son. But I can't live like this. I can't Potter, do you understand? I didn't do anything, in every way."

 

_**15th April, day seventeen.** _

"Can I ask you something, Potter?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I have some scrolls and pencils?"

"For what?"

"Can I have them or not?"

 

_**16th April, day eighteen.** _

"This portrait is beautiful, Malfoy."

"No, Potter. My mother is beautiful. Will I ever see her again?"

 

_**17th April, day nineteen.** _

"Stop looking at me."

"I am... I'm sorry."

"Cover your eyes, Potter. I can see your heart from them."

 

**_18th April, day twenty._ **

"Why are you crying?"

"They are dying!"

"Who?"

"All of them, Draco. They are dying because of me."

"People die because of the war, Potter."

"A war I created!"

"You are saving them."

"No! I am killing them!"

 

_**19th April, day twentyone.** _

"Potter, I was sleeping. What do you want?"

"Can I stay here, tonight?"

"Potter..."

"Please, Draco. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Draco moved against the wall to make space in the bed.

"Come here."

 

_**20th April, day twentytwo.** _

Harry woke up early and, trying to make less noise as possible, he stood up. Draco was still sleeping. His face was so relaxed. Harry caressed his cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Draco. I'm so sorry I dragged you in all of this. The world doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry."

He kissed his forehead and walked away. Right after he closed the door, Draco opened his eyes.

"Harry..."

 

_**21st April, day twentythree.** _

"I bring you food, Malfoy."

"Thank you, Potter."

"I have to go."

"Already?"

"I have to."

"Please, stay."

"I am sorry."

"Potter! HARRY!"

 

**22nd April, day twentyfour.**

Harry didn't come.

Draco cried.

He was all alone.

 

_**23rd April, day twentyfive.** _

Harry didn't come.

Draco stared the void all day.

He missed him.

 

_**24th April, day twentysix.** _

Harry didn't come.

Draco stayed in the bed all day with the fear that pressed in his stomach.

He thought Harry was dead.

 

_**25th April, day twentyseven.** _

Draco heard the sound of the Apparation and immediately opened the door. Harry was right in front of him.

"Oh God!" He threw him inside and held him tight in his arms.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here."

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead!" He was crying.

Harry moved a little from him and looked him in his wet eyes.

He kissed him, desperate. He kissed his lips and his cheek and his eyes and his tears and his heart.

 

_**26th April, day twentyeight.** _

Harry undressed him slowly and Draco did the same with him. Draco's skin was cold as ice and Harry's skin was like fire. Flesh against flesh. Eyes against eyes. Hands against hands. They loved each other as if they should die shortly after.

 

_**27th April, day twentynine.** _

Draco's skin was so pale that looked like porcelain. He was laying on the bed, totally naked. Harry caressed his back with one finger, drawing endless paths.

 

_**28th April, day thirty.** _

"It won't last long, Potter. I know."

"You are wrong."

"It will?"

"I say that now I want to stay."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow doesn't exist."

 

**_29th April, day thirtyone._ **

"I was thinking about the first law of thermodynamics."

"What?"

"It's a law of physics. It says thay no energy in the universe is created or destroyed, it only evolves. That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be part of something else. Maybe will live as a unicorn, a microbe, maybe will burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing like a moon, a storm cloud. I think that a part of you was once a comet, that was traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone."

 

_**30th April, day thirtytwo.** _

"We are just alike. You are as alone as I am. And we are both alone without each other."

 

_**1st May, day thirtythree.** _

"I have to tell you something, Draco. I can't leave without telling you this."

"What?"

"I don't know where to start. I don't know how tell you this..."

"You are scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I have to die, to win this was. I'm an horcrux, the seventh horcrux. I have to die."

"What? What are you saying? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I have to die."

"No no no no no. No! NO!"

"Draco..."

"Are you crazy? How can you be so calm? You have to die! Are you listening to yourself?!?"

"People die everyday for me, for a war I created. I have to solve this. If this is the only way, I have to."

"How can you leave me here, alone?"

"I am sorry, Draco. I am so sorry..."

"When did you know?"

"Last week."

"Last week? LAST WEEK? Why are you telling me this now? WHY?"

"I didn't know how..."

"And... and the other? The Locket?"

"We found it and destroyed it."

"When?"

"Four days ago."

"No. When?"

"What?"

"When it will happen?"

"Tomorrow..."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, Draco. This is a goodbye."

"No! NO! You can't. You can't, Harry. Listen to me. Listen to me, please. Look at me. I love you, Harry and you can't leave me alone. You can't leave. I need you. I need you. Do you understand?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco...You will survive and you will not be alone. I love you too and I am so sorry I figured out too late. We deserve more time, but we don't have it. We have only this night and I want to love you and I want to feel you on my skin and under my skin and in my flesh."

"Harry..."

"Please, Draco. Please, please, don't cry. Not for me, not for this. I want you to be happy, to be proud of what you are. I want you to be what you really are. Don't be afraid, never. Promise me. Promise me you will never be afraid."

"I... I promise you."

 

_**2nd May, day thirtyfour.** _

Draco slitted his wrists.

He was not afraid.

He promised.

 

_**3rd May, day thirtyfive.** _

Harry came back from death, for him. When he entered in the room and saw him bled out, his heart shattered in hundred pieces.

He kneelt in front of him and kissed his cold lips.

"In another life we will be happy, I promise you."

He brought the wand against his own chest.

"Avada Kedavra."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first Drarry. If you are reading this, your heart is broken like mine.  
> Leave a comment, if you want to.


End file.
